


Games of Control

by Nova_Raven



Series: Colby/Devyn/Corey 'Verse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: At the start but not really, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CNC, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink, M/M, Medical Play, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Piercings, Power Exchange, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: When these three are involved, not everything is as it seems...
Relationships: Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Devyn Lundy, Colby Brock/Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer
Series: Colby/Devyn/Corey 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709128
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Games of Control

“You didn’t have to take my eyes.” He tries to keep the trepidation out of his voice, the pain.

The low chuckle that meets his ears tells him that he failed.

Colby shifts on his knees, blinking eyelids that only open to darkness. His hands are bound with metal cuffs behind him and he’s naked, the only stitch of clothing on him (if it can even be called that) is a leather collar that cinches tightly around his neck.

But the darkness that meets his vision has to be the most unnerving part.

His eyes still sting from the process that took his vision. He blinks again, and for a moment, he thinks he can see a little bit of light on the very edge of his vision. But his eyes move again, and it’s darkness once more.

Fuck…

“I thought it would uh… make this a little more fun for everyone,” A female voice speaks, and Colby feels a light amount of tension on the collar, as the chain leash slithers in his ears. “Besides,” And he voice drops, “Sex slaves don’t need to see their masters.”

Colby swallows against the unexpected trickle of arousal that dripped down his spine. “I’m not your fucking sex slave,” He retorts, pulling back against the leash.

And then there’s an impact and Colby registers the force before he registers the pain. The slap to his cheek forces a brief yell of surprise out of him. He’d known getting slapped was a possibility but he hadn’t realized she would slap him that hard.

If it even was her.

There was another person in the room that had yet to speak.

“Watch your mouth,” The voice reprimands him.

“Fuck you,” Colby retorts shortly, not surprised at all by the slap this time.

_He had asked for that one, hadn’t he?_

But it’s still jarring, and he lets his head hang for a moment, regrouping. He hears footsteps, a murmured, “Hold his head up, baby…” And hands, large male hands, are gripping into his hair, tugging his head up, and his mouth falls open on a gasp of pain. “The sass isn’t cute,” The female voice assures him, and there’s a feminine hand on his cheek. Colby would have shied away if he could.

“Look,” Colby shifts on his knees again, which are really starting to protest the hard surface they’re on, “I don’t know who you were trying to get, but you’ve got the wrong guy. I’m not going to be your fucking sex slave, and,” He continues through the additional slap, “And I’m sure the police are coming any time now, so I’d run while you can.”

“Police aren’t coming for you, Princess,” The female voice coos, and Colby feels her hands wander down his chest. He wishes he could pull back, but the grip on his hair tightens, and he’s stuck. “So I’d be a good boy and learn to enjoy it, because Baby and I are going to do whatever we want to you.”

“The fuck you are!” Colby snaps, getting a foot under him and trying to get to his feet, not even sure where he’s gonna go because he can’t see and he doesn’t know the layout of wherever they’ve got him but feeling like he’s got to fight back somehow…

A manicured hand wrapped tightly around his balls stops him dead. He can feel the acrylic nails digging into the sensitive flesh and he gasps, immediately freezing as pain shoots up into his gut. “God, you’re stupid,” The other voice, a male one, mutters.

To add insult to injury, a hand lashes out and slaps him again, and Colby yells out in pain and frustration. “We can do this the hard way,” The female voice speaks again, “But I promise, it’s a lot more fun for everyone if we don’t.”

Colby grunts as the hand wrapped around his testicles drags him back down to his knees. “Besides…” And a manicured nail scrapes up the underside of his cock, which despite the abuse, is getting off on some part of this scenario. Colby knows he’s blushing, because he didn’t think he’d be so into this. That fact in of itself lends a lick of humiliation to this whole thing… “Seems like you’re already enjoying it.”

And Colby is, but hell if he’ll let them know it. “Fuck. You.” He responds tersely, expecting a slap and cringing.

But there’s no slap this time. Just silence, and the hands release his hair as he hears a rustle of fabric and a jangle of metal. And then he hears the female voice murmur, “Okay then. Open your mouth.”

“No,” Colby responds instantly, and then she pulls on his balls again and he groans out in pain, trying to keep his mouth shut because he doesn’t know what she wants his mouth open for but he’s sure he doesn’t want it.

And then she tugs harder and there’s an aborted shriek that squeaks out through his nose as pain blooms up into his stomach. “Open,” She commands again, tugging and this time _squeezing_ and ow, ow, ow…

And he really doesn’t want to but she’s going to rip his balls off if he doesn’t, so reluctantly, he opens his mouth.

“Good boy.” And he only has a moment to feel _something_ in his stomach before there’s something hard and circular being shoved into his mouth. She threatens a squeeze as he immediately tries to fight the thing off, and Colby tries to relax his jaw, tries to allow the intrusion entrance. It’s situated, a metal ring pressing into the top and bottom of his mouth behind his teeth, something bracing against his cheeks and a strap cinching behind his head and holding the whole thing in place.

And then his brain finds a word for the thing.

It’s a ring gag.

He can still breath through it, but it holds his mouth open to an almost uncomfortable degree. Almost immediately, he can start to feel saliva leak out of his mouth as he’s unable to swallow it now. He makes a grunted noise of discomfort, tilting his head back to try to keep the worst of it off his chin, but there’s a feminine giggle again, and there are fingers in his mouth.

God, and there’s nothing he can do to stop them from exploring, curling up into the crevices of his teeth and his tongue. Colby tries to pull back when they go deeper but there are hands in his hair again, holding him steady as the fingers press to the back of his throat.

And he’s not ready for it so he gags, throat spasming around the fingers and he hears another giggle, with a murmured comment, “You choke so pretty, Princess…”

And Colby wishes he could curse her out again, but he could do that, or he could focus on breathing and not puking everywhere as her fingers press against the back of his throat again, just lingering there, leaving him to gasp and try desperately to relax his muscles. His hands strain against the restraints, his eyes sting with tears brought on by the choking, and he’s held immobile by hands tight in his hair again and a promise wrapped around his testicles.

When the fingers leave his throat he’s relieved, gasping in unlabored air through a throat that feels raw and abused. But it’s about to get so much more intense. “You wanna take a turn, Baby?” The female voice asks, and Colby freezes, because he thinks he knows what that means.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Is what he tries to say, but he knows it comes out mangled through the gag when he hears it in his ears.

But his captor seems to have gotten the gist of it. “Oh no, Princess. You’re our sex slave,” She croons, stroking the underside of his cock. Colby won’t be held responsible for the shudder that moves down his spine at her words and the stimulation. He hears movement. “And we’ll do whatever we want to you.”

And then there’s a cock down his throat.

Colby chokes again, the hard flesh blocking his airway and making his throat spasm in a way that fingers never could. It’s so much _bigger_ , completely occluding his breath and making him jerk against the fingers that held his face flush it’s owner’s pelvis. He can’t even make a choking noise, because that would preclude some movement of air and there’s no air.

_There’s no air and he can’t fucking breathe…_

And then there is air, and Colby’s coughing, choking, trying to get oxygen into air starved lungs but it’s just enough to take away the worst of the ache, because then the cock is back down his throat and it’s slowly thrusting this time. It’s better and worse, because now he’s catching sips of air but there’s no constant pressure to get used to, no way to anticipate the thrusts because there is some rhythm, but it’s subject to change at any time and so Colby doesn’t try to anticipate it.

He’s still pulling against the cuffs, hoping they’ll give, but of course, of course they won’t.

 _They’d already made sure of that_ …

The female voice is back to cooing in his ear. “You’re so fucking pretty when you choke on cock, Princess. So fucking pretty…” She’s stroking over his chest from behind him, and he can feel a mix of skin and soft fabric pressed against him, although it’s mostly skin.

_Is she wearing lingerie?_

And that thought sends an unbidden shiver of lust through him, even at the overwhelming sensation of the throat fucking. “Can you feel that, Princess? Do you know what I’m wearing?” She asks. “Don’t you wish you could see it?”

And Colby knows he’s supposed to be resisting, but it’s really hard when they’re treating him like this, like a thing, like a toy, and it’s hitting all of the right buttons…

 _But they’d talked about it_...

And her hands are off his balls for the first time in a while, and so he seizes his chance. He ignores the ripping pain in his scalp and uses his feet to push himself to the side and away from the cock choking him, away from the soft hands caressing his chest, trying to find his feet again without his vision or the use of his hands…

“Bad boy,” He hears the voice almost the moment he feels a hand grab the chain linked to the collar around his neck. “Bad. No.” And he’s thrown off balance by the force of the tug, stumbling and yelping as his foot catches on something and he lands hard on his knees. “Very bad Princess.” And there’s a hand gripping tightly into his jaw, and Colby can feel the glare even if he can’t see it.

“Fucking let me go.” It’s garbled again, but then, she hadn’t had an issue understanding him before. This didn’t seem to be an exception.

“The sooner you accept your role here, the happier everyone will be,” She snarls, and Colby shudders a little bit, because shit, that tone was actually intimidating.

 _If he didn’t know better_ …

“Fuck you.” And the gag doesn't change that one very much. He hears a sigh, and then he’s slapped again.

_Fuck, he thought they were done with the slapping…_

“Well then,” And her voice was thoughtful, “Maybe a little change in uh… jewelry would help you get into that role better…”

At first, he doesn’t know what she means, wracking his brain for what that phrase could possibly indicate that she’s going to do with him.

“Baby, can you go get the kit?”

And then he realizes what her plan is. And his stomach drops.

_Because he hadn’t actually expected her to do it…_

“What do you think, Princess?” And one of her hands is in his hair, and one of them is still gripping his chin. “Think a little piercing would change your mind about any of this?”

And he knows why she’s asking, knows what this is, and his chest warms just a little bit at the words that are meant to scare him. “Don’t you fucking touch me, get the fuck away from me!” He snaps back.

And he’s slapped again, hard enough that his vision swims a little bit. “I think it will be a wonderful addition,” She says, and he can hear the grin in her voice.

“Fuck, fuck…” Piercing, piercing… shit, she was going to actually push needles into him…

He hears the rustling of a box of something, and then she murmurs, “I would keep very still if I were you. Wouldn’t want me to miss…” And Colby shudders.

“Don’t, don’t do it, what the fuck…”

He feels something cold and wet on his nipple and his heart fucking jumps as he does. His nipple? She’s really going to piece that? “Don’t move, Princess,” Her voice is harder, warning him more seriously now. “You don’t want me to miss.”

“Fuck, please, stop, please…” That comes out more mutilated, and he’s not really sure what he’s pleading for. Whether he wants her to stop…

 _Or not_ …

But there’s still a certain word he isn’t using, so she doesn’t stop. He hears more rustling, something moving around in the box in front of him, and then there’s a strong male body behind him, arms wrapped around his bound arms and his throat, holding him immobile. “Don’t move,” A male voice in his ear reminds him.

A whimper is the only thing that escapes his throat, because he can feel another hardness pressing against his ass.

_Is he going to get fucked?_

And then there’s hands on his chest and Colby’s attention is completely drawn back to that. “Don’t move, Princess,” Is the only warning he gets before there’s a sharp, burning sensation pinching through his nipple.

The gasp he lets out is strangled, whether because of the arm around his throat or the piercing he’s not sure, but the initial burn fades once the needle stops moving. He feels it wiggle a little bit as she fidgets with it, but it mostly just feels weird.

“Exactly what you needed,” She says, and he can hear the pride in his voice. He himself feels a little lightheaded, as endorphins rush through his body in response to everything but multiplied by the piercing now sitting in his chest.

“Stop…” He whispers, and that really just comes out as a pitiful noise.

“Ready for the next one?” She asks cheerfully, and he feels her fingers swipe at his chin,collecting some of the drool that’s running there. “You’re making a mess, Princess.” And she rubs the excess fluid across his face.

He wants to turn his head away because the drool is a little embarrassing (always has been) and the fact that she’s literally _rubbing it in his face_ … so of course, his dick twitches. “Oh, did you like that, Princess?” She asks, and she noticed, of course she did, she never missed any of his little tells or signs…

He tries to make a negative noise, but she’s scooping up more of the drool, and there really is a lot after the throat fucking, and she smears more of it across his face. “Gotta clean up the mess you made, Princess,” She informs him, and he can feel the heat in his cheeks. “Make sure it’s clean for your next piercing.

_She’s going to do both?_

And this time he really can’t help how his dick throbs.

She laughs when she notices. “Such a good little sex slave,” She murmurs, and he’s a little flustered by the high pitched noise that comes out of him as she strokes under his dick again. Just a quick little brush, really, nothing nearly enough to get him anywhere…

 _Just stroke the need higher_ …

But she knew that, of course she knew that. And he hears her bustling with the piercing kit again after her hands leave him entirely.

He’s still being held immobile by the body behind him, a body that feels hot and aroused pressed against him, and Colby wishes that he would give in to what he knows he wants to do...

But that’s not what she wants. So instead, they kneel and wait.

Colby’s reintroduced to her by fingers pressed against his other nipple. “Ready, Princess?” She asks, and when the moment she gives him to tell her otherwise passes, Colby feels the second needles pierce his chest.

The noise he makes is higher pitched this time, because this piercing hurt more-

_The second one always hurt more-_

But it’s over quickly like the first. After a brief wiggle of the needle, the needle settles out again and he can take a moment to process the pain burning in both his nipples now.

At least, until fingers are doing circles on top of the sensitive flesh.

He gasps and whimpers, shuddering against his restraints, because his nipples are sensitive but the piercing seems to have even made them more so.

_Fuck, fuck… that’s a lot…_

“There you go,” she murmurs, “That’s my good boy. Letting me mark your body like this, good boy…”

And there’s another rush of hormones. He lets out a token struggle, but everyone knew that it was more for show at this point.

She’s already won.

“Let him go, Baby.” And Colby feels the support from behind him disappear, and he spreads his knees a little further, trying to make up for the support he feels like he has lost. But that doesn’t seem to be her plan. “On your back, Princess.”

And he knows that she knows that this wouldn’t be comfortable for him, with his arms and metal cuffs digging into his back, but she presses him down nonetheless, and he fucking wishes he could see her, and what she looks like perched on top of him, where he can feel her naked heat pressed against his cock.

She drags her body across him, and he gasps as the wet warmth lights up nerve endings up and down his cock, singing up his spine. “I’m gonna use you, Princess,” She murmurs, rocking slowly against him, and he can feel the little circles she’s making on his cock with her clit. “I’m going to ride this cock until I cum, and then I’m going to let Baby fuck you until he cums. We’re going to use you like the sex slave you are, do you understand?”

He’s trying to find the words to reply, knows that he’s still supposed to be fighting them on this, knows that was part of the initial negotiations but he’s not complaining about where this has gone, and he really, really, really wants her to ride him.

So he nods, and lets out a groan as he almost slips into her before she goes back to her agonizing little circles. “Beg me,” She whispers, and her voice is a little breathy now too. “Beg me, Princess.”

And he belongs to her, so what can he ask but, “Please?”

He hears a laugh. “I don’t believe that you want it, Princess,” She murmurs again, and his hips arch as she almost lets him slip in again, “Beg me. Like you mean it.”

And there’s a ring gag in his mouth so he’s not sure what she thinks she’s going to get from him, but he tries, as fucking best he can, to beg her through it.

_Because he’s already lost but he’s so okay with it…_

And it’s hard, because she’s thumbing over his nipples and she’s still torturing the head of his cock with her clit and he feels like he’s choking on the words as he tries to force them out, and it’s fucking humiliating but fucking _hot_ to have to beg through a gag, but finally, finally, she seems to have heard enough.

“That’s my good boy,” She murmurs, and sinks down onto him.

Colby feels his limbs spasm at the hot, warm, wet skin that encloses him and he feels his hips give a thrust without his control. She hums a negative, pressing down on his nipples and sending pain shooting through his chest. Good pain, but still… “Stay still, Princess. This is for me, not for you. Your purpose is to be used.”

Colby clenches his hands behind his back, trying to control himself, keep from thrusting up again.

_He’s being good, he’s being good…_

“Baby, you can fuck his mouth a little if you want to,” She says, before setting up an easy rhythm riding him. Colby gasps at the sensation, unable to stop the way his tongue darts out as a cock slides over his lips. His head is pulled to the side a little bit so that it fits better in his mouth, but there’s not a way to position him to get those down the throat, choking thrusts.

Colby’s not sure if he’s upset or not.

“Good boys…” She murmurs, and Colby wishes he could watch this, watch her as she rides him, watch him as he fucks his throat, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t watch them.

He’d been denied that privilege this time.

He lets out a noise, a short negative, knowing she’ll hear it, because he’s getting too close, way too close, and he knows that he isn’t allowed to cum yet. It hasn’t been said but he knows that’s one of his rules for scenes. Because her body is hot and tight and wet but if she keeps going… he’s going to lose control of his dick.

She does hear him, sliding off of him to go back to her grinding and circling. And that’s enough to take the edge off, while also driving her closer if her noises are anything to go off of. And she gives him about a thirty second cooldown, before sliding back down on top of him again.

And this time he feels that there’s another hand at her clit, the twin of the one holding his head in place so that he can take a dick down his throat. He hears the little whimpers from her throat increase, knows those sounds, knows she’s close, and longing to feel the way she convulses around him when she comes.

She doesn’t disappoint him. With a broken gasp and a high pitched noise, he feels her cum around him, the muscles stroking and milking his cock. Colby holds his breath, clenching his hands and just desperately trying to control himself in that moment.

 _Because she was hot, but he wasn’t allowed to cum yet_ …

He hears her noises taper off, and it’s with relief and regret that he feels her pull off of him. He’s not quite sure what to expect next, but he’s a little surprised when she breathes out, “On your knees, Princess.” And her voice is a little throaty, but that just makes it hotter, and Colby struggles to obey her, his body aching in more ways than one.

In the end, he needs a little bit of help to get upright, but he’s finally kneeling again. His knees protest the return to the position, but he’s honestly so spaced out right now from the edging and the bondage and the pain that he’s willing to ignore the sensation.

He feels her fingers at his mouth. “Can you behave if the gag comes out?” She asks quietly, and Colby nods against her fingertips. His jaw hurts and he’s _very_ ready for the gag to be out.

He feels her unbuckle the strap behind his head, and the ring is twisted just a little bit so that it can leave his mouth. He lets out a soft moan as his mouth closes, and he runs his tongue around his mouth to equilibrate the dry and wet patches. “Better, Princess?” She asks quietly.

Colby nods, “Yes, Miss,” He murmurs.

“What do you say?”

Colby swallows some extra saliva, before he murmurs, “Thank you, Miss.”

“Good boy…” Devyn’s voice is soft, and her fingers stroke his cheek affectionately. “We’re going to go to the bedroom so Baby can fuck you, okay?”

“Yes, Miss…” It feels like the only thing that will come from his mouth right now.

“Good boy…” And she unlatches the leash before she hooks a finger into the ring on his collar, taking a step and pulling him after her. He follows obediently, trusting her not to let him run into anything. “Come with us, Baby…” She instructs, and Colby hears Corey follow behind them.

Everything feels kind of floaty and surreal as he walks, not really paying attention to where they’re going until he feels Devyn spin him around and press him backwards slowly. He backs up at her command until he feels the edge of the bed on the back of his legs. “Sit down, Princess,” She murmurs, and he obeys.

She has both hands on his face again, and she explains, “Okay, you’re going to get his cock all nice and wet, and then he’s going to fuck you, okay?” She asks, and Colby nods into his hands, lust pulsing through him, wet and hot. “If you can cum while he’s fucking you, you have permission.”

Colby almost groans. Fuck… he hadn’t actually been expecting her to give him permission. “But…” She continues, and he knew there would be a catch, “If you do, I’m still going to make you cum again with that toy you really like.”

And there it is. The choice.

“Either way, you’re giving me at least two orgasms tonight,” Devyn tells him, “It’s just your choice how you get them. Understood?”

It takes Colby a moment to realize she’s actually asking for his input, but he nods quickly. “Yes, Miss,” He answers. Because he does understand.

Because if he doesn’t cum on Corey’s cock… there’ll be at least three orgasms in for him tonight. She was just promising him the two because he knew how sensitive he got after cumming.

But if she lets the toy do everything… fuck… chances were he’d topple into at least three orgasms because she and Corey had gotten damn good at chaining the prostate orgasms into regular ones.

His record one night was five in a row.

He groans. Fuck, he’s really in for it now.

And he loves it.

Colby feels Corey’s cock press against his lips and he opens his mouth to allow it inside. Rather than force his way to the back of Colby’s throat, Corey lets Colby keep control of this blowjob, coating the pulsing flesh with saliva to make its slide inside of him easier.

They’ve done this before, penetration without technical prep. They just have to go slow. Colby honestly kinda likes the pain.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Devyn decides, and Corey pulls free from his mouth. “Lean back, Princess.”

And Colby’s just so ready for the rest of this that he doesn’t even mention his chained hands, leaning back and propping his hips up with his wrists. He feels Corey grip his thighs, feels the bed indent where Devyn is crawling onto it, her fingers dancing over his nipples just as Corey starts pressing inside.

Colby hisses in a breath, his head falling back. Fuck… the first penetration is always the best and the worst. Colby gets to feel his body open up for Corey’s cock, stretch to accept it, and the stretch always burns a little bit, but it’s a good burn. And when Devyn pinches at his nipples he remembers that he has more than enough to focus on.

It’s slow going, putting in an inch or two, then pulling out. Corey knowing what a good stretch feels like, looks like, and Colby’s just along for the ride, honestly so spaced out that Corey could probably slam home right now and he wouldn’t mind too much.

Not that tomorrow’s Colby would thank him for it, but that wasn’t today’s Colby’s problem.

“You like that, Princess?” Devyn whispers down at him. “God, I love watching your faces when he does this, you’re both so fucking hot…”

Colby whimpers something out, he’s not sure what it was supposed to be, but Corey’s inside of him, about halfway to full penetration now so he feels like he can be excused for his lack of words. Corey responds for both of them. “Thank you, Miss,” He growls, and that’s the only verb Colby can think of to describe the way his voice comes out and a shudder works its way down his body.

Fuck, fuck, he loves this…

“Sir, Miss…” Their titles are the only things he can work out of his throat. His hands are numb, but blood and lust are pumping through his body anyway, the most intense pulsing focused in the needles in his chest, and of course, his cock. “Please.”

And he’s not sure what he’s asking for, but it’s something. Something more. Because this tension, this tension of too much but not quite enough... is unbearable. “Please.”

“You want more, Princess?” It’s Devyn’s voice, sweet to his ears, and all he can do is nod.

“Please?”

“Give it to him, baby…”

And Colby gasps when Corey presses all the way into him and he can feel his cock bottom out. It’s a burn, and it’s painful, but it’s a good pain, a sexy pain, a pain that grounds him in the floating mess of hormones and emotions his brain has turned into. “Fuck, yes…”

“What do you say, Princess?” And there are fingers on his throat, not pressing or applying any pressure, but Colby’s breath catches anyway.

“Thank you, Sir…” It’s faint but it’s still there, and he can tell by the hum she lets out that she’s pleased.

“Good boy…” Devyn murmurs, “Go ahead and fuck him, Baby…”

And Colby gasps when that’s exactly what Corey does, pulling back out and he thinks he feels something a little colder and slicker when Corey presses back in, but he’s not going to complain because that push and pull that he’s been feeling in his throat all night… it’s just as good if not better in his ass.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” He doesn’t even become aware of his murmurings until there are feminine fingers tracing over his lips and the words become garbled under the pressure. He opens his eyes, not that it makes any difference really, but it’s instinct, and Devyn seems to take that as some sort of permission because she presses fingers into his mouth.

He licks against them greedily, because despite his fighting in the role play earlier he really does love things in his mouth. He can picture Devyn’s smile, picture the affection in her eyes when feeds him her fingers when they’re casually watching a movie-

_Fuck!_

His thighs tighten and his abs clench when Corey’s cock slides over his prostate. He gasps, because _shit_ that’s not fair, that’s sensitive and he hears Devyn’s giggle, Corey’s groan, and he loses control of most of his brain and definitely his body when Corey does it again.

_And again, and again…_

_And fuck, was he going to try to cum like this or was he going to try to hold out?_

And Colby isn’t sure but the choice is rapidly being taken away from him, because Corey is starting to move faster inside of him and Colby needs to either focus on not cumming when Corey’s rubbing against his prostate in a way that he knew would eventually get Colby off or- fuck!

Devyn’s hand has wrapped around his cock and that isn’t fair, that isn’t fair at all and Colby could have yelled that this was rigged from the get go but they knew, they knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out with the duo stimulation after so much edging, and it’s without his control or say that he tumbles into an orgasm (which totally isn’t fair but is also exactly what he wanted…)

He cries out, feeling his cock pulse in Devyn’s hand, his ass convulse around Corey, hearing some sort of noise of pleasure from both of them as everything that had been building hit a breaking point. And then his body is sensitive, so fuckin sensitive in the wake of the hormones that are tumbling through him, and Corey is… Corey is slowing down, why is Corey slowing down…

And that’s when he feels the additional pressure at the rim of his asshole. There’s more wet and cold which he figures is lube, and Colby gets an idea of what’s going on.

Because this is another thing that they’ve talked about, negotiated, that Colby had said previously that he was down for it they wanted to do it but he hadn’t expected them to…

And then his chance to say no is gone when the toy slides inside of him with Corey’s cock.

“Fuck!” And that’s intense. That is so intense, because he’s already sensitive from being fucked without real prep and the aftershocks of his orgasm are still riding his nerves, but it’s good, it’s good, and Colby never thought he could take so much but here he is, taking it…

Devyn’s murmuring little phrases of support to him, one hand he imagines is stroking over his nipples, the other still tracing over his cock which is still trying to figure out if it’s getting soft or hard but all of that is immediately drowned out when Colby hears someone press the bottom on the toy.

And it’s a low setting but both Corey and Colby groan when the toy vibrates directly against them. Corey starts moving again and Colby could cry, because fuck, that’s a lot. It’s a lot but it’s good, so good, fuck, fuck… He’s trapped in this purgatory of pain and pleasure that his body can’t seem to decide what to do with.

Fuck, when did he sign up for this?

And Corey’s letting out these low, growling moans, and Colby knows he’s close. He’s gotta be if Colby’s already teetering on the edge of another orgasm, and this one’s going to be intense, it’s going to be intense in an almost painful way because that’s where his body goes when it’s overstimulated, and he has the words to stop this, stop all of it…

But he doesn’t want to.

And Corey growls, and then there’s a large hand wrapped around his throat as Corey shifts angles and the vibrator shifts to press straight into his prostate… And Colby yells out as another orgasm is pushed from him, and it pushes up through his gut, into his chest and out his throat in an intense pleasure pain.

Corey snarls, and he’s cumming now, Colby can feel it in the way his hips slam home against Colby. Devyn’s plucking at his nipples again, and Colby whimpers, because he can’t… he can’t take any more, but his body doesn’t seem to be listening, seeming to be gearing up for another orgasm almost on top of this one.

“Fuck, please, please, please…” The words are broken and half air, because he knows this is going to hurt, he’s not sure he’s cum this many times right on top of each other but he wants to, he needs to, because he’s honestly just here for the ride his body seems to want to bring him on.

“You gonna cum again?” Devyn’s voice is throaty, and Colby groans, because he doesn’t have an answer for her, not even sure he has a brain in this mess that is his body right now. “You gonna cum again? You got one more in there for me, Princess? Just one more?”

He makes some sort of reply, and Corey hasn’t pulled out yet, so they both cry out when the vibrator’s pushed up a setting. And then Corey pulls out, and Colby doesn’t have the time to mourn the loss because the setting is pushed up again and it’s shoved directly into his prostate, tugging at the over-stretched and sensitized skin of his ass.

He really does scream this time, because it’s intense, so fucking intense, and when the thrid orgasm rips through him it’s not even good anymore, just intense sensation of something, and without his knowledge or consent his feet are pushing him back on the bed, away from Corey and the vibrator and Devyn, going to curl into a ball but then he’s reminded that there are needles through his nipples, and he can’t be doing that because one of them tags the bed and that sends a shock of pain through his chest-

_It might be pain it might be another orgasm he’s not sure-_

And he’s lost the words he’s supposed to say when it’s too much, trying to remember, but the only words that struggle out, limping and broken, are “Nononono, stop, stop, please, no…” And he’s crying, actual tears running from his eyes because he needs everything to stop now, please...

And then everything stops. Safeword or not Devyn and Corey seem to have realized that he’s done, because he hears the vibrator turn off, and when arms come around his back to lift him off his back he tucks his head into the person’s chest.

Judging by the lack of boobs, it’s Corey.

“Easy, Princess, easy… we’re all done, okay? We’re done. You’re done. You did so good, so good, I’m so proud of you…”

And his breaths are coming in stuttered little sobs against Corey’s chest and he wiggles his fingers, trying to get attention drawn to them but someone’s on it, and he hears the jingle of keys, the sound of a key being pressed into a lock, and then he’s crying out weakly as his arms are free for the first time in hours…

“Easy, Princess, easy…” There’s a hand stroking his back, scratching his chest as he carefully tucks his arms into his lap, still mindful of the needles through his nipples. “We love you, you’re safe, you’re okay. You okay?”

The last part is a question, and words still don’t exist as a concrete reality in Colby’s head, and he just shudders for a few more moments, until his brain and nerve endings feel a little bit less like a fireworks display. Devyn asks again, quietly, if he’s okay, and this time he’s able to actually register it as a question that he needs to answer. Without considering it too hard, he just nods, tucking his face further into Corey’s chest.

_Because sensations are still sparking along his nerve endings..._

“Aww…” He hears Corey’s voice murmur, “We gotcha, dude, we gotcha.”

Colby just shudders and nods.

He’s not sure how long they hold him. Long enough that his body stops feeling like some dismembered pieces of flesh, only loosely held together by an actual body. The sobs slowly die off, and Colby’s aware he’s sniffling tears and snot all over Corey’s chest, but whatever, he’s got Corey’s jizz in his ass so he can fucking deal with it. His eyes and nipples are really starting to sting, and he’ll have to deal with that soon, but right now he really, really, really doesn’t want to move.

It’s Devyn who finally takes control of that part of it. “Okay, Princess, I’m going to pull the needles out, okay?”

Colby lifts his head, turning it towards her, before remembering the blackout lenses he’s wearing, just nodding faintly instead.

“Can you lay on your back?”

He nods again, because yeah, he can do that, and with Devyn and Corey’s help he moves to his back. He hears Devyn fiddle with something, before her hands are on his chest. “Ready?”

Colby nods, closing his eyes, and hissing out a low breath when the needle is pulled from his chest. There’s pressure held over the spot, and Colby groans, because as good as it feels to have the needle gone, he’s still going to be sore for a bit.

“Next one,” She warns him before he feels a similar sensation on the other side, and he groans again, because number two is always worse. But now he’s closer to back to whole, to him before scening, and he admits there’s some reassurance in that.

“Think you can stand to get the contacts out?” Devyn asks him softly, and he shrugs. He’s honestly not sure. “If we bring you the container could you get them out here?” He considers, moving his hands to see if the fine motor skills he would need to complete that maneuver were even possible right now, but then he nods.

He would really like to be able to see again.

These blackout lenses worked, but they were fucking _intense_ …

“Baby, can you…?”

“Yeah, yeah…” And Corey leaves the bed, and Colby snuggles his face back into Devyn’s thigh. His hands reach up, and she intertwines them with hers. He hums a pleased sound, and he hears the little laugh she lets out.

He knows she loves this, this quiet cuddly version of him.

Not too many people get to see it.

“You want the collar off?”

Colby considers, but shakes his head. It’s not often he gets to wear the leather collar wrapped around his neck. Alone with Devyn and Corey… why would he take it off. “Okay, Princess…” And there’s affectionate possession in her voice when she speaks. “But I am loosening it a little bit.”

Colby smiles softly, as she does just that, and the collar settles into a comfortable weight and pressure around his neck.

Because he is hers. It’s nice to get to look like it sometimes.

He hears Corey re-enter the room, and Devyn gently urges him to sit up again. “We gotcha, Princess, we gotcha.” He feels Corey press a warm, wet towel to his face, and it occurs to him that oh yeah, his face is still covered with saliva from the whole throat fucking thing earlier. He groans, knowing he’s blushing, because he hears the other two chuckle, but he passively lets Corey wipe his face clean.

“Clean one for your hands,” Corey informs him as he presses another damp towel into Colby’s hands. Colby accepts it gratefully, glad that someone thought of cleaning his hands before sticking them in his eyes.

Colby certainly hadn’t.

The contacts come out easily, whether because Colby’s actually getting good at this or because he’s been crying he’s not sure, but it’s only a few minutes before Colby’s blinking in the dim light of the bedroom of the airbnb they’d rented.

_Because they’d wanted to be able to get loud and not have the cops called…_

“How you doing, Princess?” Devyn asks, and there’s quiet ease on her face when she looks at him.

And Colby considers the question, actually trying to find the correct answer now that his body feels like his own again. “I’m okay, I think...” And Colby’s a little alarmed by how ragged his voice comes out. Whether from the screaming or the throat fucking… shit, his voice is shot. “Fuckin’ intense.”

“Good intense?” Colby’s got his head cushioned by Devyn’s breasts, so he has to turn a little bit to look at Corey when he asks.

Colby lets out a little laugh. “Fuck yeah, good intense. That was… _fucking_ awesome.” He shifts a little bit, and various parts of his body twinge. “Just uh… not gonna be something I can do every day, okay?”

“That’s okay,” Devyn murmurs, and she’s stroking his hair. “I think that was intense for all of us.” She looks at him, “You’re okay with everything we did to you?”

Colby nods, “Yeah. Wasn’t expecting the piercing or the DP but uh…” He laughs. “I’m not complaining.” He snuggles in further. “Tomorrow me might bitch, but tell him to shut up.”

Corey laughs, “Will do,” His fingers are stroking up and down Colby’s ribs. “Dude, three orgasms… that was pretty hot…”

Colby groans, burying his face back in Devyn’s chest. “That last one just hurt…”

He feels Devyn stiffen. “Bad hurt?” And Devyn’s voice is equal parts teasing and worry.

Colby feels blood flood his face. “... I didn’t say that…”

And the worry is out of her voice when she laughs.

“Good to know…”

Colby curls tighter to Devyn, feeling Corey curl in behind him. Now that he’s back in a normal mindset, the exhaustion from all of this is starting to kick in. “Nap time?” He asks hopefully.

He hears the chuckles around him. “Yeah, nap time would be good,” Devyn agrees, “Then showers, and food for everyone.” He hears a quiet hum of agreement from Corey. And Colby really should get up and shower right now, but he’s really not sure his legs are up to supporting his weight. So instead, he just lets Corey tuck them all in with a blanket, and settles into the cocoon of warmth and comfort.

And their little threesome didn’t talk again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So... CNC (Consensual Non-Consent) moves to consensual moves to just kinky sex? I got nothing.
> 
> This was meant to be more hardcore CNC, but the story didn't want to move in that direction. These guys just want to have fluffy sex even when it's kinky as fuck. Hope the lack of names at the start wasn't too confusing. And of course, as I hope the aftercare at the end and the writing makes obvious, this was a negotiated role play scene, and everything was consensual and pre-negotiated. Sometimes it's just fun to be able to say no.
> 
> Blackout sclera lenses are a thing, by the way. These are what I was picturing for this scene: https://www.sclera-contacts.com/product-page/blindfold-black-blind-contact-lenses
> 
> I am trying to keep to a roughly weekly posting schedule, even if I don't have an active ongoing work. So far, this has worked out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
